L'école de la vie
by Sandrine MagCar
Summary: Grâce à Samantha Carter, le cadet Jennifer Hailey va apprendre une grande leçon de vie, peut-être la plus importante de toutes.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Comme vous pouvez le constatez, je reviens avec non pas une romance Jack/Sam mais avec une histoire a caractère plus "philosophique" sur la relation entre Sam et Jennifer Hailey ( souvenez-vous "Prodige" et "L'épreuve du feu" ). _

_J'ai toujours voulu approndir cette relation que je trouve vraiment intéressante, on peut faire beaucoup de belles choses avec! Alors voila, pour changer un peu je vous propose cette fiction. Alors, elle est assez longue a démarrer, assez lourde j'en suis consciente mais j'espere que vous apprécierez tout de même! _

* * *

**C****hapitre 1**

_L'objectif de votre mission est simple : ramener à tout prix un dispositif extra-terrestre susceptible de guérir un grand nombre de maladies terriennes. Cet appareil est gardé dans un entrepôt par des Jaffas armés, leur nombre vous est inconnu ainsi que le terrain, les renforts ne sont pas disponible. A vous de trouver la stratégie la plus adaptée pour mener à bien cette mission. N'oubliez pas le nombre de vie qui sont en jeu et réagissez comme vous le feriez en situation réelle, déclara Samantha Carter d'un ton grave en jugeant un à un les quatre possible futur membres du SGC qui se tenaient devant elle.

Jennifer Hailey soutint bravement le regard du major qui, lui sembla-t-il, esquissa un léger sourire.

_Bonne chance, finit Sam en les saluant.

Ils lui rendirent son salut et Matthew Wallace, le leadeur du groupe de cadet examina la situation avec ses coéquipiers tandis que Sam se dirigeait vers l'entrepôt désaffecté.

L'équipe de cadet se composait de quatre membres conformément à la répartition du SGC : Wallace, le militaire formé pour le terrain, Jennifer Hailey la scientifique, Tony Eastwood le linguiste ainsi qu' Isaac Dawson un autre marine. Ils étaient pour le moment en stage avec SG-1, évalués tour à tour par le major Carter et le colonel O'Neill. L'exercice du jour avait été inventé par l'astrophysicienne et c'était tout dans leur intérêt de le réussir car le résultat des simulations précédentes n'avaient pas été exceptionnels, pour ne pas dire catastrophiques. Ils multipliaient les erreurs et, jusqu'à présent, n'avaient mené à bien aucune de leur mission.

Il fallait dire qu'affronter SG-1 n'était pas chose aisée, l'équipe la plus célèbre du SGC était exigeante et ne laissait rien passer mais les jeunes recrues s'accrochaient à leurs rêves, apprenant de leur erreur et progressant de jour en jour.

Jennifer Hailey était particulièrement attentive, elle qui connaissait déjà l'incroyable sensation de passer la porte des Etoiles ne désirait qu'une chose : recommencer. Depuis son expédition sur une autre planète, ou plutôt une autre lune, et surtout depuis la démonstration de courage et de bravoure du Colonel O'Neill, elle n'avait de cesse de s'entrainer encore et encore pour que, un jour peut-être, elle puisse elle aussi, sauver ses camarades et la Terre. De plus, elle faisait partie de ces gens qui avaient un besoin toujours plus grand d'action et d'adrénaline, elle détestait la monotonie et la routine. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait une chance d'avoir une place dans la plus incroyable institution du monde, toutes époques confondues. Quel autre métier pourrait satisfaire sa soif d'aventure sinon celui-ci ? Elle qui s'était imaginée un futur banal, dans la recherche ou une quelconque filière relativement inintéressante n'avait jamais espérer pareille opportunité. Elle était déterminée à ne pas laisser passer son avenir, pas sans se battre.

XxXxXxX

Sam arriva dans le bâtiment ou son équipe était postée. Sur l'ordre du major, ils réglèrent leur armes au maximum, s'ils touchaient les jeunes recrues, celles-ci seraient paralysées sur le champ et incapable de bouger pendant un bon moment.

_Vous êtes sûre Sam ? S'ils sont touchés, ils échoueront d'office, émis Daniel avec une certaine réticence.

_Lorsqu'ils seront sur le terrain, l'ennemi ne tirera pas pour immobiliser mais pour tuer Daniel. Il ne leur reste plus qu'un jour de stage, il faut qu'ils commencent à en prendre conscience. De plus, j'aimerais observer comment ils vont gérer cette situation, répondit-elle en s'éloignant vers son poste.

Il acquiesça, pas totalement convaincu. Leur exercice était déjà draconien mais avec les armes à leurs plus grandes puissances, ils avaient quasiment perdu d'avance. Il avait un peu de peine pour ces jeunes qui subissaient depuis déjà une semaine réprimande sur réprimande et qui n'arrivaient pas à déjouer les pièges que Jack et Sam leur tendaient. Mais après tout qui était capable de surpasser ces militaires surentrainé ? Aujourd'hui, il fallait être Superman pour entrer au SGC. Et ces adolescents n'avaient pas la moindre chance. Il soupira longuement, un peu peiné de devoir accomplir cet exercice.

Non, il ne devait pas penser comme ça, il les sous estimait... Après tout, ils n'étaient pas là pour rien. A eux de le prouver. Et il mit son arme au maximum de sa puissance.

Sam qui s'était perchée le couloir qui faisait office d'étage supérieur lança un regard à ses coéquipiers, tous postés à des endroits stratégiques. O'Neill s'approcha furtivement de son ami.

_Hey Daniel ! murmura Jack à l'archéologue qui lui lança un regard suspicieux.

Le militaire jeta un regard aux alentour, s'assurant que personne ne les espionnait. Daniel soupira, quand Jack parlait sur ce ton, c'était toujours pour dire – ou faire ! - une imbécilité. Une fois sûr que les autres, surtout Sam, ne les observaient pas, il reprit la parole :

_50 billets que j'en touche deux sur les quatre !

L'archéologue ne s'était pas trompé. Il resta un moment silencieux à juger son ami qui attendait avec effervescence sa réponse.

_Si Sam vous entendait elle …

_Mais le fait est qu'elle ne m'a pas entendue ! Alors Daniel ? l'interrompit Jack en souriant bêtement.

Il fit la moue avant de soupirer. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son amie qui vérifiait les derniers détails de son exercice. Il était complétement fou de parier avec cet idiot... mais d'un autre côté, il gagnait a chaque fois...

_D'accord mais si c'est vous qui vous faite toucher, ce sera le double pour moi, proposa Daniel en fin négociateur.

Jack se redressa et sourit avec assurance. Il tendit la main à son ami.

_Tenu !

Teal'c, qui avait observé de loin leur petit manège leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. Les humains et leurs jeux étaient parfois bien étranges. Il ne prit pas la peine de se questionner plus longtemps : les cadets étaient sur le point d'entrer.

_Eteignez les lumières Teal'c, ordonna Sam au Jaffa qui s'exécuta, les plongeant dans le noir complet.

* * *

_Voila, si vous avez le courage de tenir, lisez la suite ^^ _

_Merci et à bientôt!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Posté devant la porte béante de l'entrepôt, Matthew réunit son équipe qui se plaça en arc de cercle autour de lui.

_Vous savez tous que notre stage arrive à sa fin et que nous n'avons jusqu'à présent réussi aucun de nos objectifs. Nous sommes morts de nombreuses fois, souvent pour des erreurs de débutants. Nous nous devons donc de réussir cette mission, pour leur prouver que nous avons notre place au SGC, pour leur prouver que nous ne sommes pas de simples militaires et surtout pour nous prouver a nous-même que nous en sommes capable, murmura-t-il avec du courage plein la voix, gardez en mémoire nos erreurs passées, n'oubliez pas notre objectifs et montrons leur qui nous sommes, dit-il d'un ton décidé et entrainant.

Il posa ses yeux sur chacun des membres de son équipe qui acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement.

Matthew Wallace sourit avant d'ordonner à Dawson de le suivre. Leur stratégie avait été élaborée quelques temps auparavant. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Tout allait bien se passer. Tout devait bien se passer.

Les deux militaires s'avancèrent prudemment, prenant chacun un côté du hangar.

L'entrepôt était plongé dans l'obscurité, aucune fenêtre ne laissait filtrer la lumière extérieure. Les quatre cadets revêtirent leur lunettes infrarouge et constatèrent que l'endroit était remplis de conteneur et de tonneau, à leur droite, il y avait un niveau supérieur accessible grâce à un escalier à moitié démoli. Absolument tous les recoins pouvaient être des cachettes potentielles. Le défi promettait d'être intéressant.

Jennifer Hailey essaya de contrôler sa respiration, son cœur battait la chamade et elle sentait le stress monter en elle. A l'affut du moindre bruit, elle suivit doucement ses coéquipiers. Ils se déployaient en éventail en essayant d'être toujours à l'abri. Le problème était qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où se trouvait leurs ennemis et d'où proviendraient leurs tir.

Sur l'ordre de son capitaine, elle sortit son microordinateur et fit un relevé des lieux. A l'instant même où son appareil s'illumina, un tir dont ils ne détectèrent pas la provenance s'abattit a quelques centimètre de Hailey. La détonation contrasta avec le lourd silence environnant. Le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement et elle resta interdite de longues secondes jusqu'à ce que son capitaine lui crie d'éteindre son appareil, la sortant par la même occasion de son état second. Elle s'exécuta avec précipitation tandis que deux autres tir, un venant d'en haut et un autre à leur hauteur fusaient vers eux. Heureusement, ceux-ci n'atteignirent aucun des membres de l'équipe.

_On se bouge allez, allez ! Faut pas rester là ! ordonna Wallace en courant vers un conteneur à l' écart.

Les trois autres membres se regroupèrent auprès de lui de manière désordonnée, zigzaguant entre les tirs ennemis. Désorientés, ils répliquèrent en visant à l'aveuglette. Une fois tous à l'abri, ils soufflèrent et reprirent leurs esprits. Les bruits des projectiles cessèrent enfin.

_Ça commence bien… grogna Haley, se maudissant de sa stupidité.

_Il faut qu'on sache ou chercher ce dispositif, gémis Eastwood.

_Si j'allume mon appareil, il nous repérerons comme la première fois, répliqua-t-elle dans un soupir.

_Alors il nous faut une diversion, conclut Wallace.

Celui-ci expliqua le nouveau plan à son équipe qui l'écouta avec attention.

XxXxXxX

_Vous les avez raté, constata Daniel avec une joie non dissimulée dans la voix.

_Je n'allais pas les mettre KO dès le début, répondit Jack, de mauvaise foi.

_Bien sûr, ce n'est pas votre genre, railla l'archéologue.

_Patience, Daniel, patience. S'ils continuent comme cela, mon pari sera vite gagné ! Regardez, ils bougent, murmura O'Neill en se déplaçant légèrement pour les avoir toujours en visuel.

Lui et Daniel étaient posté au sol, cachés derrière l'escalier défoncé qui menait à l'étage ou se trouvait les deux autres membres de l'équipe.

_Ils sont trop loin pour que je puisse les atteindre, grommela-t-il, Carter ils viennent vers vous, murmura-t-il dans son talkie-walkie.

_Bien reçu, répondit la concernée.

Sam entendit des bruits de pas quelques mètre sous elle. Elle fit signe a Teal'c posté en face d'elle, surveillant l'autre côté du bâtiment avant de saisir son arme et de scruter les ténèbres en quête de mouvement.

Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un bruit ressemblant à un caillou frappant le métal résonna à sa droite. Elle se redressa légèrement et jeta un œil par-dessus la rambarde.

Absorbée par la cause de ce bruit, elle ne vit que trop tard la fulgurante lumière blanche d'une lampe torche, montant de sa gauche et se pointant droit sur elle. Elle tourna la tête à l'instant même ou Matthew Wallace appuyait sur la gâchette de son arme. Sam crut apercevoir un léger sourire sur le visage du cadet lorsqu'il fit feu, mais ne prit pas le temps de l'analyser : elle se jeta à terre à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle vit le tir d'énergie frapper le mur derrière elle, à l'endroit même où elle se tenait la seconde plus tôt.

Une voix montait de son talkie-walkie tandis qu'elle se relevait, sourire aux lèvres. Teal'c était déjà en train de répliquer, tirant à tout va sur les jeunes recrues.

_Carter, ça va ? Daniel vient vers vous, s'entêtait la voix de Jack.

_Ils sont plus malins que je ne l'aurais cru, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant d'ouvrir le feu.

* * *

_Ca me fairait plaisir si vous laissiez une trace de votre passage! :) A bientôt._


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut tout le monde! Je vous poste le chapitre 3._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Jennifer Hailey, restée cachée derrière un conteneur pendant que le reste de l'équipe créait une diversion, faisait un nouveau relevé des lieux. Dès qu'elle avait vu le faisceau de son capitaine, signe qu'elle avait quelques minutes devant elle, elle avait lancé l'analyse en priant pour que tous les membres SG-1 soit occupé par ses amis. Elle tapotait nerveusement son ordinateur et grognait pour qu'il aille plus vite, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas se soucier de ses états d'âme. Elle souffla de soulagement lorsque la machine eut enfin fini son travail. Cela lui avait paru durer des heures.

Elle remarqua qu'une forte signature énergétique se trouvait à une cinquantaine de mètre d'elle. Rien d'autre n'était indiqué, c'était donc forcément l'objet de leur mission.

Elle voulut prendre son talkie-walkie pour en faire part à Wallace mais interrompit son geste en entendant un murmure près de sa position. Elle écouta plus attentivement et distingua une voix au milieu de tout ce raffut. Elle se concentra et essaya de l'isoler, chose qui n'était pas aisée avec les coups de feu et les cris qui résonnaient fortement dans ce bâtiment fait de tôle.

C'était celle du colonel Jack O'Neill.

Elle se précipita pour éteindre son ordinateur de peur qu'il voie la lumière qu'il diffusait, le rangea rapidement dans son sac à dos et ne prit garde a ne pas parler dans son talkie-walkie. Si elle pouvait l'entendre, c'était probablement réciproque.

Elle se redressa pour se mettre accroupie et prit fermement son arme entre ses mains. Elle commença à se déplacer vers la voix du colonel. Elle le contourna en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible et à rester a couvert en permanence. Neutraliser les ennemis ne faisait pas partie de leurs objectifs mais si elle pouvait écarter le colonel, cela rendrait leur tâche beaucoup plus facile, en revanche si jamais elle échouait, la mission était compromise, si pas condamnée. Elle s'immobilisa, en plein doute. Pouvait-elle prendre ce risque ? Était-elle prête à jouer la réussite de cet exercice sur un coup de dé ?

La jeune fille se trouvait maintenant à quelque mètre de Jack. Elle l'entendait distinctement à présent. Il était juste derrière un tonneau, devant elle. L'angle de tir était idéal, parfaitement dégagé. Il aurait fallu le faire exprès pour le rater, aussi, elle décida de prendre sur elle l'entière responsabilité de ce qui adviendrait. Le colonel O'Neill acheva définitivement sa réflexion :

_Carter ils sont tous là? Je sens le piège… murmurait-il dans sa radio.

Hailey esquissa un sourire suffisant. Neutraliser le meilleur membre de tout le SGC, voilà qui était assez alléchant.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lever avec discrétion. Bien campée sur ses jambes, elle leva son arme vers son supérieur. Celui-ci sembla détecter un mouvement car il tourna légèrement la tête. Trop tard, une détonation se fit entendre et Jack ressentis la douleur caractéristique de l'arme paralysante.

_Sales petits… pesta-t-il en s'effondrant sur le sol, incapable de bouger.

_Désolée colonel, murmura Hailey d'un ton rieur en s'approchant.

Même dans le noir, il vit son sourire fier et moqueur. Il se dit pour lui-même que dans ce malheur, il avait encore eu la chance de n'avoir reçu qu'une décharge minime, car l'arme de la jeune scientifique n'était bien sur pas réglée sur le maximum de sa puissance, comme la sienne. Si tout allait bien, dans 10minutes, il serait sur pied et pourrait donner une bonne leçon à ces morveux. Il eut encore le réflexe d'appuyer sur le bouton de son talkie-walkie avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

A présent, Hailey devait informer ses équipiers qui étaient toujours en plein combat de la situation. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son supérieur, étalé de tout son long avant de prendre sa radio.

_Wallace ? J'ai l'emplacement du dispositif, il est tout près de votre position normalement, murmura-t-elle.

Son correspondant mit un certain temps à répondre, toujours pris entre deux feux.

_Ok, rejoins-nous mais sois prudente et sois prudente, monta la voix de Matthew du talkie-walkie.

Elle se releva, s'assura que Jack était toujours inconscient, car elle savait qu'il pouvait simuler et profiter de sa distraction pour lui tirer dans le dos - erreur du deuxième jour-. Elle profita une dernière fois de la vision du célèbre Jack O'Neill, éliminé par ses soins avant de se diriger vers les coups de feu qui cessèrent petit a petit.

XxXxXxX

Sam sourit en entendant Jennifer Hailey informer son capitaine de l'emplacement probable du dispositif extra-terrestre. Et surtout, elle rit d'amusement en comprenant que sa protégée avait réussi, contre toute attente à neutraliser Jack. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf ça. Elle ne manquait décidemment pas de ressource. Quand a l'astrophysicienne, elle ne manquerait pas de rappeler à son supérieur cet échec cuisant. Elle le voyait déja râler d'ici!

Elle se ressaisit, l'exercice n'était pas fini et, comme prévu, les jeunes recrues se dirigeaient vers l'endroit supposé du dispositif.

_Ne tirez pas tout de suite, lança-t-elle aux membres de SG-1.

Elle entendit bientôt les murmures des cadets sous ses pieds.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas les reviews! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut tout le monde! Voici le 4ème chapitre, Je vous ai dit, pour le moment l'histoire est un peu "bancale" de par le fait que ce n'est qu'une mission ou tout le monde se tire dessus, mais l'ambiance va changer dans quelques chapitres! ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_Alors Hailey ? souffla Eastwood avec une certaine animosité.

_Ça devrait être ici ! Je ne comprends pas…

_Peut-être qu'il est caché dans un conteneur, proposa Wallace.

_Non ! Le signal venait exactement d'ici, ils l'ont peut-être déplacé, répliqua Jennifer, campée sur ses positions.

_Je ne pense pas, on les aurait vus ou au moins entendus, marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Ils tournèrent tous un regard insistant sur la scientifique. Dans ce genre de situation, c'était à elle de prendre les décisions. Justement, son cerveau fonctionnait a plein régime, elle ne pouvait décidemment prendre le risque d'ouvrir encore une fois son ordinateur. Non, ce n'était pas logique, le dispositif ne pouvait être que cette mystérieuse signature énergétique et celle-ci aurait dû se trouver là. Si personne ne l'avait déplacé c'est qu'elle devait encore être au même endroit… Il suffisait juste de la trouver.

Une idée germa dans la tête de la scientifique, elle leva les yeux sur Matthew Wallace. Dans le noir, celui-ci ne pouvait pas voir l'air déconfit sur son visage. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et découvrit, sans surprise, un couloir à l'étage. Elle grinça des dents en comprenant qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des bleus. Quels idiots ils avaient étés !

Matthew, qui avait suivi le mouvement de tête de sa coéquipière compris, lui aussi. Il savait pourtant qu'il y avait un étage et que Teal'c et Carter y était postés ! Il aurait dû se douter que le terrain n'avait pas été choisi sans raisons.

_Il faut qu'on se retire, doucement et surtout silencieusement, ils sont surement la haut, en train de nous observer et attendent la première occasion pour nous tirer comme des lapins, susurra-t-il à son équipe qui acquiesça.

Il n'y croyait pas une seconde, mais s'ils arrivaient à faire demi-tour sans se faire repérer, ils pourraient tourner l'obscurité à leur avantage et prendre leurs ennemis par surprise en montant à l'étage. Mais il leur fallait faire vite.

Dans cette bataille, plusieurs facteurs jouaient contre eux : l'obscurité, le désavantage tactique du terrain, la totale ignorance des forces ennemies et le temps. Cette bataille n'était décidemment pas gagnée.

XxXxXxX

Teal'c, Sam et Daniel observait la scène grâce à leur lunette infra-rouge. Carter soupira, elle avait espéré qu'ils feraient preuve d'un peu plus de retenue et qu'ils réfléchiraient avant d'agir au lieu de se précipiter tête baissée. Elle savait que Hailey aurait pu aisément détourner ce piège au lieu de tomber dedans.

Elle observa sa protégée se retirer sur la pointe des pieds et soupira. Elle détourna le regard, pour le poser sur le socle argenté à quelques mètres d'elle, sur lequel reposait une sphère : l'objet pour lequel les cadets se battaient, juste sous ses pieds.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à faire ça mais elle ordonna tout de même à Teal'c :

_Allumez les lumières.

Le jaffa acquiesça et leva le levier du disjoncteur. En seulement une seconde, les énormes spots du bâtiment s'illuminèrent d'une intense lumière blanche. Les yeux des militaires, habitués à l'obscurité furent un moment éblouis, mais ceux-ci reprirent leurs esprit directement. Ils retirèrent leurs lunettes infrarouges et saisirent leurs armes. Il était temps que les cadets fassent face à leurs erreurs et en tirent une leçon.

Pour les plus jeunes, le réajustement fut plus dur, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, ceux-ci restèrent un instant interdits, scrutant le plafond en signe d'explication. L'exercice était-il fini ou était-ce une des nombreuses surprises qui en faisaient partie ?

Matthew Wallace refusait d'abandonner, pas déjà, pas pour une simple erreur. La mission pouvait toujours être accomplie. Ce n'était pas la fin, pas encore !

_A couvert ! hurla-t-il à plein poumons en s'élançant vers le labyrinthe de conteneur.

Hailey ne se fit pas prier et sauta pour le rejoindre au moment où des tirs d'énergie se faisaient entendre.

Les deux cadets restant furent plus longs à la détente et commencèrent à courir, essayant d'éviter les projectiles. Dawson les rejoignit sain et sauf. Ils regardèrent ensemble le dernier membre de leur équipe sauter de gauche à droite, il avait l'air d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine et, même s'ils ne voulaient pas se l'avouer, il leur fit un peu pitié.

_Il n'y arrivera pas, constata impassiblement Dawson.

Le linguiste n'était décidément pas fait pour le terrain. C'était même un miracle qu'il n'ait pas encore été touché, ou alors il avait une chance extraordinaire.

Ils retinrent leur souffle quand Eastwood fit une roulade maladroite, évitant un tir au dernier moment et se retrouva à genoux, devant Wallace. Il leva la tête vers lui, un air de profond étonnement sur le visage. Comme s'il n'y croyait toujours pas, il partit dans un fou rire nerveux.

_Haha, j'ai réussi! s'écria-t-il en gesticulant comme un forcené.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son sourire de soulagement disparut quand un tir d'énergie le frappa de plein fouet dans le dos. Ses équipiers sursautèrent violemment.

Le linguiste eut encore la force de regarder vers son assaillant. Teal'c le tenait encore en joue, impassible. Il tomba ensuite de tout son long devant ses amis qui mirent un certain temps à sortir de leur torpeur.

_Vite, on doit finir cette mission le plus rapidement possible, grogna Hailey.

Ils se mirent à courir vers le seul escalier qui menait à l'étage. Maintenant que la lumière était entrée en jeu, ils étaient désavantagé car leurs ennemis se trouvaient en hauteur et pouvaient par conséquent suivre chacun de leur mouvement, il n'avait plus nulle part ou se cacher. Ils en vinrent même à regretter l'obscurité.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait une fois la haut ? haleta Dawson.

_Bonne question ! répondit son capitaine en bifurquant brusquement vers la gauche.

L'escalier ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Il était en partie démoli et des marches étaient manquante, ce qui les obligerait à sauter sur une longueur d'un mètre.

_Prenez un bon élan, suggéra Wallace avant de s'élancer.

Tout en courant, Hailey eut une sueur froide, l'escalier n'était qu'à quelque mètre de l'endroit où elle avait neutralisé le colonel O'Neill. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle ralentit la cadence, envahie par un énorme doute. Elle regarda le tonneau qui avait protégé quelques minutes plus tôt son supérieur. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle constata qu'il n'était plus allongé sur le sol : il s'était remis de la décharge. Elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le colonel. Rien. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son cœur aurait pu battre plus vite, pourtant ce fut le cas.

Il était peut-être monté rejoindre SG-1 à l'étage. Surement. De toute manière, ça ne changeait rien, il fallait qu'ils récupèrent le dispositif. Elle essaya donc de chasser ce doute de son esprit et sprinta pour rejoindre ses amis qui avaient atteint l'escalier. Ils commencèrent l'ascension et Dawson, qui était en tête, entama son saut pour franchir le précipice quand une décharge d'énergie le toucha en pleine poitrine. Le tir provenait de sous l'escalier.

Et Hailey comprit. Le colonel O'Neill, après avoir repris ses esprits s'était posté sous l'escalier qui était plongé constamment dans l'obscurité. Voir sans être vu.

Une erreur à ajouter à son palmarès. Une de plus.

_Court ! Dépêche-toi ! hurla-t-elle à son seul équipier restant.

Celui-ci fit un bond énorme, passant au-dessus du trou et de Dawson qui s'était effondré à moitié dans le précipice. Il échappa de justesse à un nouveau tir de Jack.

Hailey prit son arme fermement et se mit à courir le plus vite possible, elle fit feu d'un tir remarquablement bien visé qui aurait atteint le colonel O'Neill en plein front si celui-ci n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se baisser. Le temps qu'il se remette en position et qu'il vise le cadet, celle-ci enjambait le trou d'un bond digne d'un chat. Elle plongea ensuite, franchissant par la même occasion les deux dernières marches de l'escalier et évitant un tir d'énergie. Elle soupira de soulagement en se remettant debout.

La prochaine étape était la dernière : récupérer ce pourquoi ils étaient là. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

* * *

_Si vous pouviez laisser vos impressions, ce serait sympa! :)_

_A bientôt!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_C'est pas vrai ! pesta Jack en regardant la jeune scientifique se relever avec grâce et se précipiter aux coté de Wallace. Il faut que j'en touche encore un nom d'un chien ! grommela-t-il.

Il sortit de l'obscurité de la cage d'escalier et entreprit de rejoindre SG-1 pour en finir avec cet exercice qui n'était décidemment pas si simple. Il avait cru qu'en un quart d'heure il aurait expédié toute cette affaire mais il se trompait de toute évidence.

_Désolé gamin, faudra t'en prendre à Carter si tu as mal à la tête un moment ! dit-il en enjambant le corps inanimé de Dawson .

Lorsqu'il entendit des coups de feu, il accéléra. Il se posta ensuite au coin du couloir et attendit. Si les cadets voulaient sortir de ce bâtiment, ils devraient passer devant lui. Il ricana, il allait le gagner son pari finalement.

XxXxXxX

Hailey et Wallace stoppèrent net leur course folle en apercevant sur un socle une sphère de couleur or, pas plus grosse que le poing. Elle émettait un faible rayonnement et des inscriptions Goa'uld y étaient gravées. Evidemment, cette précieuse balle était entourée par le major Carter, Teal'c et Daniel Jackson.

Wallace tira brutalement la scientifique par son col et la plaqua à terre, lui évitant une paralysie. Ils rampèrent derrière un mur et soufflèrent de soulagement.

_Comment on va récupérer ce truc ? geignit Matthew en jetant un regard vers leurs ennemis.

_J'ai une idée… Mais il faudra se dépêcher, dit-elle.

Elle expliqua rapidement son plan à son capitaine qui acquiesça vigoureusement. De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas d'autre option et le temps leur faisait défaut.

Jennifer Hailey prit une grande inspiration avant de se redresser. Elle fit un signe de tête à son ami qui le lui rendit. Puis, elle courut se poster au milieu du couloir. Elle leva son arme vers le plafond et tira une salve de trois coups de feu avec précision. Ceux-ci atteignirent tous leurs cibles : ils firent voler en éclat les parois en verre des spots situé juste au-dessus des militaires ennemis.

Son entreprise n'avait pas duré plus de deux secondes et SG-1, prit par surprise n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, ils se jetèrent a terre pour se protéger des éclats de verre et des courts circuits. Pendant ce temps-là, Matthew Wallace se précipita à toute vitesse vers le socle ou se trouvait la sphère et la saisit. Il fit ensuite demi-tour et rejoignit Hailey qui commençait déjà à courir vers l'escalier. Ils y étaient presque ! Un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Encore quelques mètres et leur mission était réussie, encore quelque mètre et ils triompheraient d'SG-1, encore quelques mètres et ils auraient prouvés qui ils étaient.

Mais dans sa précipitation, son pied buta contre une quelconque pierre qui trainait par terre et Wallace s'étala de tout son long. Sous le choc, les doigts qui enserraient la sphère se détendirent et la laissèrent s'échapper pour rouler hors de sa portée.

Hailey qui s'était immédiatement arrêtée lançait un regard paniqué à son coéquipier à terre. Derrière lui, elle vit le major Carter se relever et pointer son arme. Elle croisa son regard farouche et y lut un profonde curiosité, comme si elle était impatiente de voir comment les choses allaient tourner. Elle l'observait avec la plus grande attention. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur l'objet de leur mission qui avait roulé jusqu'à ses pieds. Et en dernier lieu, elle vit le visage suppliant de son ami se lever vers elle. Son regard brun accrocha le sien et elle y découvrit un espoir de rester conscient et en même temps, elle comprit qu'il doutait, comme s'il savait que sa coéquipière pouvait le laisser la, l'abandonner à son sort. Et il eut peur, vraiment peur.

Toutes ces informations se mélangeaient dans la tête de Hailey, plus aucunes pensées rationnelles ne lui parvenaient. Il y avait juste un énorme tourbillon d'images et de son qui emplissait sa tête. Elle revoyait ses équipiers à terre, atteint par les tirs ennemis, tous leurs efforts, leurs espoirs, leurs entêtement. Mais en même temps, elle avait l'image de Matthew, lui souriant gentiment et lui faisant part de ses rêves. Il s'était confié à elle, un soir ou le soleil d'été déclinait et elle avait été touchée de cette marque de confiance et d'affection. Ses espoirs étaient ceux d'un jeune homme ambitieux qui se savait capable de changer le monde, de le rendre meilleur. Avait-elle le droit de balayer tout ça d'un geste ? En était-elle seulement capable ?

Elle était face à un choix. Sauver son ami ou prendre cette balle et finir la mission. C'était soit l'un soit l'autre, pas les deux.

Mais la peur de décevoir son mentor, l'attente qu'elle avait lue dans son regard et la volonté de terminer enfin une mission achevèrent sa réflexion. Ce n'était qu'un exercice après tout…

Elle déglutit en échangeant un dernier regard désolé à son ami. La déception qu'elle lut dans ses yeux lui brisa le coeur, pourtant, elle se baissa et ramassa la sphère dorée, puis courut vers l'escalier qui menait à la sortie.

XxXxXxX

Tout ce qui venait de se passer dans la tête de Jennifer Hailey lui avait paru durer une éternité, en réalité sa décision avait été prise en une seconde. Mais Samantha Carter avait eu le temps de croiser son regard indécis, son regard qui avait guetté un signe dans le sien, lui indiquant la voie à suivre. Mais l'astrophysicienne n'était pas intervenue dans sa décision. Elle aurait pu lui dire, par le biais d'un geste ou d'un regard, quel choix effectuer mais elle voulait voir quel part de Jennifer Hailey allait l'emporter. Allait-elle suivre son instinct ou lutter contre elle-même ? Suivrait-elle les ordres ou s'éloignerait-elle du protocole ? Sam n'en avait aucune idée, et elle était impatiente de le découvrir.

Lorsqu'elle la vit se baisser et s'enfuir, la sphère a la main, elle tira de manière impitoyable sur Wallace qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de se mettre à genoux. Hailey avait fait son choix, c'était elle qui avait tiré sur la gâchette.

_Ne tirez pas sur Hailey, sous aucuns prétextes, dicta-t-elle ensuite dans son talkie-walkie tout en observant sa protégée s'enfuir.

C'est à cet instant même que la cadette passa devant Jack O'Neill qui était à deux doigts de faire feu, gagnant ainsi son pari et prenant par la même occasion sa revanche sur la jeune militaire.

_Quoi ?! jura-t-il en laissant reposer malgré lui son arme sur son torse. Elle est de mèche avec Daniel ce n'est pas possible, grommela-t-il en observant Hailey sauter au-dessus du précipice de l'escalier et gagner la lumière du jour.

Et avec elle, 50 dollar s'envolaient des poches de Jack.

* * *

_Les reviews font toujours plaisir :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Une fois l'exercice terminé, Sam et les autres membres de SG-1 allèrent donner un petit coup de main aux cadets qui se trouvaient toujours aux frontières de l'inconscience. Ils étaient encore un peu sonnés et engourdis mais ils acceptèrent avec soulagement les mains tendues. Constatant qu'il manquait leur coéquipière, ils s'interrogèrent du regard, Dawson se contenta de hausser les épaules avec lassitude. Même si Hailey s'en était sortie, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils allaient s'attirer les louanges.

Daniel s'accroupit près de Matthew Wallace, toujours allongé. Il se redressa, non sans peine, et se prit la tête entre les mains en gémissant.

_Oh mon Dieu… vous n'y êtes pas allé de mains morte, souffla-t-il.

Un sourire compatissant apparut sur les lèvres de l'archéologue.

_Désolé, répondit-il.

_Allez Wallace, debout, on attend plus que vous, fit Sam en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du cadet qui soupira d'épuisement.

Cet exercice aura fini de l'achever, il n'avait encore jamais été aussi affaibli qu'après cette semaine intensive. Ne rentrait pas qui veut au SGC, non seulement la condition physique des candidats devait être optimale mais les aptitudes intellectuelles devaient également être non négligées. Hailey était sans aucun doute la plus douée de ce côté-là, mais Tony Eastwood, sous ses airs de gamin apeuré, parlait couramment 8 langues sans compter celles qui ne se parlaient que sur d'autre planète. Lui au contraire, gagnait tous ses points dans le physique et la tactique. Cependant, ce n'est pas ses aptitudes qui l'avaient sauvé cette fois.

Il trouva encore la force de se remettre debout et, chancelant, il suivit ses supérieurs hors du hangar.

Lorsqu'il vit ses coéquipiers, il sourit. Sa fatigue s'évanouit d'un coup. Ils avaient tout de même réussi leur mission. Même si - et il ne voulait pas se l'avouer - il était un peu déçu de son amie qui l'avait sacrifié. C'était sans doute égoïste de sa part, mais il lui en voulait un peu.

XxXxXxX

Jennifer Hailey attendait avec effervescence ses camarades. Elle serrait entre ses mains la sphère dorée, objet de toutes les convoitises, en souriant. Elle avait mené à bien la mission, l'objectif avait été atteint, grâce à elle.

Eastwood et Dawson arrivèrent, encore un peu abasourdi par la décharge mais s'enquirent vite de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle se contenta de leur mettre la petite balle dorée sous le nez.

Un sourire béat s'élargit sur leurs visages fatigué.

Hailey rit de leurs expressions avant que Matthew passe lui aussi la porte du bâtiment. Il avait l'air exténué mais en voyant son équipe réunie avec, au milieu du petit groupe, l'objectif de leur mission, un sourire franc illumina son visage. Devant la fierté de son ami, le visage de Hailey devint lui aussi, radieux. Il ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de sa décision.

Il se plaça a côté de son équipe.

La jeune scientifique s'impatientait également de voir la réaction de son supérieur et modèle, Samantha Carter. Que lui dirait-elle ? Serait-elle aussi satisfaite que son capitaine ? Justement, elle l'apercevait avancer dans leur direction aux côtés du reste de SG-1. Hailey bomba le torse et se tint bien droite, relevant un peu le menton. Du haut de ses 1m50, elle ne payait pas de mine au premier regard cependant, elle avait une certaine présence et en imposait de par la volonté farouche qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée. En effet, lorsqu'elle vit le visage dur et impitoyable de Sam, son sourire se décomposa. Quelque chose ne se passait pas comme prévu. Son cœur se serra en pensant à tous leurs efforts, tout leur courage, toute la volonté dont ils avaient fait preuve. Atteindre leur objectif n'était-il pas suffisant pour s'attirer enfin les louanges ?

Ils avaient de toute évidence échoués. Encore.

Mais le pire pour Hailey n'était pas tellemend d'avoir baclé leur mission, c'était d'avoir déçu Samantha Carter, celle qui l'avait fait rentrer au SGC, celle qui avait cru en elle, celle qui avait su voir le fond de son âme et qui y avait décelé quelque chose de spécial, celle qui lui avait donné sa chance alors que d'autre lui aurait tourné le dos.

Les autres membres de l'équipe ne semblèrent pas avoir remarqué la déception qui se dégageait de l'astrophysicienne. Ils continuaient à sourire d'un air pincé.

Sam darda son regard sur les cadets devant elle en s'attardant sur chacun d'eux.

Après quelques secondes, elle posa les yeux par terre avant de remonter sur Jennifer Hailey.

La jeune fille semblait désespérée et Sam éprouva un certain remord a lui infliger ce dur jugement, mais c'était nécessaire, il fallait leur montrer leurs erreurs. Et aujourd'hui, c'était Hailey qui avait commis la pire de toute.

_Vous avez réussi à ramener la sphère. Mission réussie, déclara froidement Sam.

Les 3 militaires sourirent de plus belle, dansant d'un pied à l'autre. Ils avaient visiblement du mal à ne pas laisser exploser leur joie lorsqu'ils se lançaient des regards complices. Mais quand les yeux pétillants de Matthew rencontrèrent le visage fermé de son amie, tourné vers celui du major Carter, il fronça les sourcils. Son sourire disparut en observant son expression désappointée.

_Mais à quel prix ? continua Carter en décrochant son regard de Hailey.

Eastwood et Dawson échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Les trépignements d'impatience faisaient place a des sueurs froides.

Sam fit quelques pas, pour se retrouver face à Tony. Elle leva la tête et le jugea du regard. Une certaine panique pouvait se lire dans les yeux verts émeraude du cadet. Apeuré, il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas détourner le regard.

_Tony Eastwood, mort, dit-elle lentement.

Elle lui laissa le temps de digérer avant de faire un pas vers la gauche.

_Isaac Dawson, mort, fit-elle face au jeune homme qui eut le -mauvais- réflexe de baisser les yeux au sol.

Encore un pas à gauche. Elle croisa les mains derrière le dos, leva lentement les yeux sur Matthew Wallace. Il soutint bravement son regard, nullement intimidé. Leur échange dura quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Sam dévient sur le dernier cadet à sa gauche. Et, tout en ne quittant pas des yeux Hailey, elle murmura :

_Matthew Wallace, mort.

Les jeunes recrues, excepté Jennifer Hailey baissèrent les yeux au sol, honteux de leur propre attitude face à la réalité de la situation.

_Débriefing dans une heure, lança-t-elle d'un ton sec en tournant les talons.

Teal'c et Daniel la suivirent sans broncher tandis que le colonel O'Neill restait planté devant les cadets, les mains en poche.

Jennifer lui lança un regard désespéré, en quête de réconfort, d'une parole qui lui remonterait le moral, qui lui ferait savoir que tout n'était perdu. Elle aurait tant voulu lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, ce qui avait déçu le major a ce point mais aucun son ne sortir de sa bouche. Elle ne montrerait pas ce côté fragile d'elle-même a ses coéquipiers, ni à Jack O'Neill d'ailleurs. Cette facette de sa personnalité, elle ne l'avait jamais montré à personne.

Elle ne sut jamais s'il avait su interpréter la lueur de son regard car Jack se contenta de soupirer.

_Courage les enfants ! fit-il en faisant volte-face, laissant les cadets dans l'ombre grandissante de la nuit.

* * *

_Les reviews font toujours plaisir! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre7**

_Jack ! chantonna Daniel, une gaieté non dissimulée dans la voix.

_Daniel ! répliqua son ami sur le même ton en se retournant d'une petite pirouette.

_Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ? demanda l'archéologue avec malice.

Jack fit mine de réfléchir.

_Si, tu as raison ! J'ai complétement oublié d'apporter les DVD des Simpson pour Teal'c, il faut vraiment qu'il regarde autre chose que Star Wars sinon il va …

_Jack ! l'interrompit son ami d'un ton agacé.

Celui-ci prit un ait outré.

_Tu n'aimes pas les Simpson c'est ça ? Je te reconnais bien là, rabat-joie ! Bien puisque c'est comme ça, je te laisse, je suis sûr que Teal'c, lui, aura meilleur goût ! lâcha le militaire en tournant rapidement les talons.

Sans avoir eût le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, faute d'avoir tout compris, Daniel se retrouva au milieu du chemin de terre, seul.

_Et mes 50 dollars alors… ?

XxXxXxX

Jennifer Hailey était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle ne cessait de ressasser leur mission. Leurs paroles, leurs mouvements, leurs décisions, tout, tout repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle cherchait à comprendre pourquoi. Comment. Quand.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment amer qu'était la défaite et la déception. Elle ne l'avait pas connu très souvent, avant l'armée elle réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Elle pouvait compter ses échecs sur les doigts d'une seule main. Mais ici… Ici c'était tout différent. C'était comme si elle régréssait… Elle n'avait jamais commis autant d'erreur que depuis son entrée en tant que cadet au SGC, que ce soit sur le plan physique qu'intellectuel.

Tony Eastwood, assis à ses côtés l'observait avec attention, essayant a l'occasion de la faire sortir de sa bulle. Il abandonna finalement ses efforts pour qu'elle se débarrasse de sa mauvaise humeur, il se mit debout devant elle.

_Oh Hailey, c'est pas la mort, remet toi ! Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'on rate une mission, émis-t-il sèchement avant de s'éloigner.

Elle releva les yeux du sol et l'observa s'en aller. Elle aurait voulu lui cracher a la figure tout ce qu'il ne savait pas, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre : Le fait de décevoir celle qui lui avait donné un but à poursuivre, de n'avoir su déjouer les pièges de SG-1, d'avoir commis des erreurs stupides. Comme si ce stage n'avait servi à rien sauf à montrer leur incapacité et leur bêtise. Elle était Jennifer Hailey, nom d'un chien! Elle ne connaissait pas l'échec et ne voulait pas le rencontrer!

Elle aurait tant aimé lui hurler dessus, lui montrer toute cette colère, cette rancœur qui l'habitait en cet instant. Il y a quelque temps, elle ne s'en serait pas gênée, mais elle avait appris à ne pas donner libre cours à ces pulsions violentes.

Ce travail sur elle-même elle l'avait fait pour et grace à Samantha Carter. Car c'était elle qui l'avait sauvée ce jour-là, quand, cédant à ses instincts elle avait brisé le nez d'un autre cadet qui avait manqué de respect a une de ses amies. Sans elle, Hailey ne serait pas là où elle était aujourd'hui, elle aurait simplement été renvoyé de l'armée et occuperait à présent un stupide poste de serveuse ou un autre quelconque job stupide.

Petite fille arrogante, suffisante, têtue, butée, immature, … autant de traits de caractères, rarement à son avantage qui la décrivait il y avait à peine quelques mois. Mais cette époque était révolue, non pas à cause de toutes les réprimandes, les menaces ou les sanctions qu'elle avait reçue -et Dieu sait si elle en avait subi de ces punitions-, mais bien grâce à Sam qui avait été la seule avoir su trouver les mots justes pour la raisonner et lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur le monde.

C'était précisément le jour où elle l'avait emmenée avec elle dans un autre système solaire, qu'elle avait pris la décision de suivre les conseils de l'astrophysicienne qui avait un parcours à peu près semblable au sien, même meilleur. Au départ bien sûr, elle lui en avait voulu d'être aussi brillante, elle désirait tant prouver qu'elle était tout aussi capable que la Grande Samantha Carter, celle qui avait raflé tous les prix, toutes les récompenses, celle qui avait inscrit son nom dans la légende de l'US Air Force. Elle l'avait détesté pour ça, elle qui avait toujours été la meilleure partout, ou qu'elle aille. Habituée à voir se poser sur elle les regards admiratifs et à entendre les éloges de ses professeurs, quand elle était arrivée dans l'armée, tout ça s'était fini en un claquement de doigts. Des années d'illusions. Renversée par plus grande qu'elle.

Mais à présent, tout était différent, Sam n'était plus une rivale à abattre, c'était un modèle à égaler. Un objectif à atteindre. Quand elle serait à son niveau, à ce moment-là, elle pourrait être fière d'elle. Sam était devenue presque une amie pour elle, pas au sens strict du terme mais elles entretenaient une relation privilégiée comme si elle était son mentor, une sorte de gardien qui veillerait sur elle et qui lui indiquerait la voie à suivre.

Elle avait fini par l'apprécier, et c'était réciproque.

Alors oui, elle avait fait des bavures, d'énormes erreurs, souvent de jugement. Car elle était intelligente, aucun doute la dessus, mais elle était trop sûre d'elle, elle connaissait ses capacités et c'était bien là le problème. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de se remettre en question.

Le major Carter lui avait appris à relativiser et à utiliser correctement son don, car c'était véritablement un don qu'elle avait en elle. Mais parfois, son caractère impulsif et irréfléchi reprenait le dessus. Comme lors de la mission.

Était-ce parce qu'elle avait commis la maladresse de révéler leur position que Sam était en colère ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas pensé que la sphère pouvait se trouver à l'étage ? Parce qu'elle avait oublié de neutraliser totalement le colonel O'Neill ?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et aucune réponse valable ne lui parvenaient. Sa réflexion fut finalement interrompue :

_J'adore les couchers de soleil, rêvassa Matthew en s'asseyant a ses côté.

Elle leva le regard sur son ami qui était perdu dans le ciel terrestre.

L'image de son coéquipier, étendu sur le sol, son regard implorant levé sur elle, lui revint en mémoire. La déchirure qu'elle avait ressentie à ce moment lui serra le cœur, comme s'il lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait dû sacrifier pour réussir cette mission. Elle avait délibérément fait le choix de le laisser sur le carreau. Dans la réalité, elle serait seule aujourd'hui, devant ce soleil qui se couchait comme tous les jours, insensible à l'obscurité qu'il laissait dans son passage. Il s'éteignait, pareil aux vies qui s'achevaient, à la différence que lui, revenait tous les matins pour apporter la lumière et l'espoir à ceux qu'il avait blessé quelques heures plus tôt. Mais il poursuivait sa course dans le ciel, impassible. Jusqu'à ce que lui aussi, s'éteigne un beau jour, plongeant un peu plus l'univers dans l'obscurité.

Elle soupira en tournant son visage vers l'astre doré.

Elle avait fait ce qui était juste en abandonnant Matthew, elle en était persuadée. Sam lui avait dit que le dispositif pouvait peut-être soigner de nombreuses maladies terrestres. Une vie face à des milliers, le choix aurait dû être facile. Ne se devait-elle pas de le faire ? Bien sûr que si. Ca n'était pas possible que le major Carter lui en veuille pour avoir pris cette décision, car c'était la meilleure chose à faire ! C'était clair pour elle...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser avec elle-même plus longtemps : l'heure du débriefing était arrivée.

Elle tourna une dernière fois le regard vers le soleil. Espérant qu'il lui prodiguerait un certain réconfort. Il se contenta de rayonner faiblement et de disparaitre derrière l'horizon, laissant place aux étoiles qui illuminèrent le ciel de mille feux.

* * *

_Les reviews font toujours plaisir! :)_

_Les chapitres suivant seront 2x plus longs, a bientôt!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Sam observa les cadets s'avancer vers eux, le dos droit et le visage relevé, comme la tradition l'exigeait. Ils se présentèrent et saluèrent les membres de SG-1 qui leur rendirent leur salut.

_Repos cadets, accorda-t-elle.

Les jeunes s'exécutèrent sous le regard attentif de leurs ainés.

Jennifer remarqua que le visage de l'astrophysicienne était toujours fermé. Elle attendait avec une certaine angoisse leur évaluation, mais avait hâte également de connaitre leurs erreurs.

Comme si elle avait entendu la demande silencieuse de sa protégée, le major Carter prit la parole :

_Comme dit précédemment, votre mission est réussie. Mais sachez également qu'elle ne l'a été que parce que nous l'avons bien voulu. Nous avons étés magnanimes et tolérants. Dans une situation réelle, vous seriez morts, tous mort, insista-t-elle en posant son regard lourd de sous-entendus sur Hailey.

Jennifer tiqua en entendant les paroles du major. Le ton était ainsi donné...

_Votre tactique était complétement aléatoire, reconnaissez-le, vous avez agis de manière absurde, cédant à vos instincts et vous laissant guider par vos impressions. Dès lors, les erreurs se sont multipliées et vous avez fini par suivre le mouvement, vous n'avez plus cherché à contrôler la situation, vous avez accepté la finalité des événements et vous êtes lié les mains dans le dos vous-même. Vous n'aviez plus de liberté d'action, vous n'avez donc trouvé rien de plus intelligent que de vous jeter tête baissée dans nos pièges, continua Sam sur le même ton dur.

Jack eut un petit sourire amusé, son second n'y allait pas de main morte avec les bleus. Et dire qu'on lui reprochait d'être trop dur et exigeant avec les jeunes, si ça ce n'était pas de l'hypocrisie !

L'humeur de Jennifer se détériorait au fur et mesure que le discours de Sam s'allongeait. Elle y allait un peu fort en les accablant de la sorte, comme s'ils n'avaient commis que des maladresses et qu'ils avaient bâclé totalement leur mission. Si Jennifer ne connaissait pas aussi bien l'astrophysicienne, elle aurait pu croire qu'elle les rabaissait en minimisant leurs efforts. Tandis que Sam continuait son monologue interminable sur leur « stupidité inconsidérée », elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps :

_Oui bon, on n'a pas fait que des erreurs non plus, grommela-t-elle juste assez haut pour que Carter l'entende.

Celle-ci haussa les sourcils en tournant les yeux vers le cadet. Comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Sam eut un petit sourire ironique.

_Quelque chose à dire Hailey ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton dangereusement doux.

Les deux femmes se défièrent du regard de longues secondes, sous l'attention croissante des personnes aux alentours. Tout le monde s'était attendu à ce qu'une confrontation éclate entre elles, et ils étaient même étonnés que ce ne se soit pas passé plus tôt. Malgré le profond respect mutuel qu'elles entretenaient, elles n'en restaient pas moins de fortes tête.

_Je dis que vous nous jugez durement, déclara lentement Jennifer.

Sam eut un bref mouvement de tête. Elle ne fut pas surprise en entendant le cadet se plaindre. Elle fit un pas vers elle et plongea son intense regard azur dans celui de la jeune fille qui ne cilla pas. Elle l'impressionnait, de par sa force de caractère et sa franchise et même si elle faisait preuve d'insubordination, Sam ne put dissimuler sa fierté pour cette jeune fille pleine d'avenir. Mais elle ne fit pas tomber son masque de dureté pour autant, si elle voulait que Jennifer progresse et l'accompagne un jour en mission, il fallait lui apprendre la discipline ainsi que la morale.

_Durement Hailey ? Vraiment vous trouvez ? fronç-t-elle les sourcils. C'est vrai qu'après tout, vous n'avez perdu que les trois quart de votre équipe. Trois vies, qu'est-ce que c'est au fond ? Tout le monde meurt un jour, aujourd'hui ou demain, en fin de compte peu importe ! Tout le monde connait les risques, c'est ça que vous pensez ?

La jeune fille ne réagit pas.

_Je vous ai posé une question cadet, provoqua-t-elle, cherchant visiblement à la pousser dans ses retranchements.

_Non madame, répondit à contre cœur la jeune militaire.

_Alors ? Que pensez-vous Hailey ? Nous sommes tout ouïes.

La concernée soupira de frustration. Sam ne la lâchait décidemment pas. On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait la confrontation et cela, Hailey savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

_Je pensais que pour cet appareil capable de soigner des maladies, trois sacrifices étaient raisonnables.

XxXxXxX

Jack suivait la joute verbale entre les deux femmes avec attention, il se demandait sans cesse comment elles pouvaient encore le surprendre, aussi bien l'une que l'autre. En Hailey, il revoyait Carter, dans son regard farouche, il surprenait la lueur qui s'allumait dans les yeux de Sam quand elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui, dans ses paroles, il entendait les discours enflammé de sa coéquipière lorsqu'elle défendait ses positions. Et il était le mieux placé pour savoir que lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, rien ni personne ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. Elles étaient pareilles au fond, animées par la même soif de justice, le même combat pour la science, la même volonté de changer le monde. Et la même certitude d'avoir raison.

XxXxXxX

_Cet appareil est censé pouvoir sauver des vies, Hailey, censé. Sacrifier trois hommes pour un appareil dont on ne connait rient, peut-être impossible à déchiffrer et à faire fonctionner et qui, même s'il répondait à nos attente ne pourrait être utilisé avant des années est inacceptable, fit Sam d'un ton radoucit.

Elle comprenait sa protégée, elle trouvait sa manière de réagir tout à fait légitime, même si elle ne l'acceptait pas. Elle aurait voulu lui expliquer tant de chose, lui raconter pourquoi elle se montrait si dure, mais ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Elle devait se contenter de leur indiquer leurs erreurs et de les rectifier. Mais elle se promit de prendre Jennifer à part à la fin de la réunion pour lui parler de tout ça.

_Bien, nous allons repasser vos plus grosses erreurs en revue et les analyser, dit-elle en détournant les yeux, mettant par la même occasion fin à l'altercation.

Elle retourna à sa place, aux côté de SG-1 sous le regard acerbe de Hailey. Celle-ci n'était pas convaincue du bienfondé de ses paroles, de son point de vue, elle avait raison et avait fait ce qu'elle devait lors de cet exercice. Seulement, Carter ne le voyait pas, elle pensait qu'elle avait raison, comme à chaque fois. Sous prétexte qu'elle était plus jeune et moins expérimentée, elle avait tort, c'était tout le temps la même chose. La tristesse et les remords qui l'avaient envahie en pensant qu'elle avait déçus Sam s'étaient mués en une frustration amère. Elle prit sur elle et ne répliqua pas à son supérieur, elle ne ferait qu'empirer la situation, surtout si son adversaire restait campée sur ses positions.

_Evidemment, la première erreur, et quelle erreur, commença l'astrophysicienne, est d'avoir révélé votre position par le biais de vos appareils. Franchement, a quoi pensiez-vous Hailey ? On ne vous a jamais appris qu'un ordinateur diffuse de la lumière peut-être? railla-t-elle.

Jack sourit d'un amusement qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler et jeta un regard étonné a son second, il ne la connaissait pas si sarcastique. Décidemment, il allait de surprise en surprise aujourd'hui.

Jennifer fulminait, elle se faisait à présent passer pour une idiote. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

_Au royaume des aveugles, les borgnes sont rois, grogna-t-elle en espérant avoir le dernier mot.

_Mais dans le noir, celui qui tient la chandelle est une cible, répliqua Carter du tac au tac.

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta de faire la moue. Sam continua donc son analyse.

_Néanmoins, vous avez bien réagis à ce moment-là. Votre diversion était très bien organisée et intelligemment pensée. C'est comme ça que vous devez agir à chaque fois. Surprendre l'ennemi, le prendre à revers. C'est après que vous avez recommencez à faire n'importe quoi, lorsque vous avez découvert l'emplacement de la sphère.

Matthew Wallace acquiesça, conscient qu'ils avaient joué leur réussite sur cette opération.

_Il faut toujours vérifier le terrain, observer sa disposition, ses particularités. Un lieu n'est jamais choisis au hasard, ils sont tous uniques et ont leurs propres avantages et inconvénients. De plus, dans une mission comme celle-ci, ou vos ennemis cherchent à protéger un objet, il faut que vous pensiez comme eux, que vous anticipiez leurs actions. Ici, le deuxième étage était un moyen de contrôle mais vous auriez pu l'utilisez a votre avantage, continua-t-elle.

Elle laissa ses paroles imprégner les cadets. Puis, elle reprit son monologue :

_Lorsque vous êtes repérés, ne restez pas immobiles à attendre les ordres, mettez-vous directement à l'abri et faites ça convenablement nom d'un chien, ne courez pas en gesticulant comme des forcenés, ne criez pas et surtout aidez-vous les uns les autres. Si Eastwood est mort, c'est en partie votre faute, émit-elle en désignant du regard les 3 autres cadets. Si vous l'aviez épaulé en lui prêtant main forte, au lieu de le regarder bêtement, il aurait peut-être eu le temps de vous rejoindre et de se mettre à l'abri. Vous êtes une équipe, vous avez besoin les uns des autres, si vous commencez à faire cavalier seul, vous courrez a votre perte. Ne l'oubliez jamais.

Les cadets semblèrent réfléchir à ses paroles, Dawson lança un regard coupable à son ami. Ils commençaient enfin à se remettre en question.

_Mais vous avez allumez les lumières d'un coup. Ça nous a déstabilisés, objecta Jennifer tentant toujours de se justifier.

_Hailey, pensez-vous réellement qu'en mission une situation n'évolua pas ? Que votre champ d'action et votre environnement reste inchangé? Si nous avons allumez les lumières sans prévenir c'était justement pour vous déstabiliser et voir comment vous vous adaptiez a un nouveau cadre. Vous devez être capable de réagir aux changements qui s'imposent à vous et a les utilisez a votre avantage. Ici, dès lors que la situation a évoluée, vous vous êtes fait balader, vous ne contrôliez plus rien. Vous avez fini par subir les événements, à avancer au fur et à mesure en tâtonnant et en espérant pouvoir vous en sortir par un quelconque moyen. Vous vous en êtes remis a la chance, vous avez jouez à pile ou face, expliqua-t-elle avec ce calme et cette compassion dont seule Sam était capable.

Sa colère ne s'était pas apaisée malgré le ton radoucit de Sam mais Jennifer ne répliqua rien. D'abord parce qu'elle ne trouva rien à redire et ensuite parce qu'elle devait admettre que le major n'avait pas totalement tord sur ce point.

_Bien à partir de là, je n'ai plus grand-chose à dire, vous vous êtes précipités sans prendre la peine de vérifier ou vous alliez. Dawson a été touché. Vous avez continuez, sans un regard en arrière. Ensuite, j'avoue tout de même que vous m'avez impressionnez. Je pensais que vous n'auriez pas été capable de récupérer la sphère, vous m'avez étonné. C'était remarquablement bien tiré Hailey, complimenta l'astrophysicienne, remontant par la même occasion la fierté mise à mal du cadet. Si Wallace n'était pas tombé, peut-être auriez-vous réussi. Mais le fait est qu'il a trébuché et que vous l'avez laissé la. Vous l'avez tué Hailey, continua-t-elle froidement.

Jennifer déglutit en entendant les paroles criantes de vérité de Sam. Elle avait brièvement espérer qu'elle n'aborde pas le sujet, qu'elle oublie cette partie de l'exercice mais elle savait que tout ce qu'elle disait n'était que la vérité, qu'elle n'exagérait rien mais se l'entendre dire rendait les choses plus réelles. Elle se trouvait maintenant face au jugement des autres, il n'était plus question de se tergiverser si ce qu'elle avait fait était bon ou mauvais. Il fallait qu'elle assume et réponde de ses actes. Elle voulut se justifier mais Daniel l'en empêcha :

_Ne soyez pas trop dure avec eux, Sam. Je pense qu'ils ont compris le message. Allez dormir sur ces bonnes paroles, demain vous y verrez un peu plus clair, fit-il en leur souriant gentiment.

Sam acquiesça, consciente qu'elle en demandait beaucoup aux jeunes adultes face à elle. Le ton faussement rabroué de son ami lui arracha un sourire et elle congédia les cadets.

Ils s'éloignèrent, soulagés d'être libres. Cependant, avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin l'astrophysicienne se retourna précipitamment.

_Au fait Hailey, lorsque vous neutralisez un ennemi, assurez-vous qu'il le reste ! cria-t-elle en jetant un regard malicieux à son supérieur qui lui lança un regard noir.

_Traitresse! lui susurra-t-il d'un ton indigné.

Daniel s'était arrêté aux côté de Sam et la questionna du regard. Elle se contenta de lui sourire de manière énigmatique tandis que Jack s'éloignait furtivement.

_Neutraliser un ennemi... ? songea-t-il tout haut.

Il vit ensuite son ami, quelques mètres plus loin, l'air curieusement pressé.

_Jaaaaaaaack !

* * *

_Les reviews font toujours plaisir! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut tout le monde! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre, ou, je l'avoue je dévie un petit peu (tout petit peu) sur mon pêché mignon : Sam/Jack... ^^' _

_Chassez le naturel..._

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Soulagés d'être libres, les cadets s'éloignèrent vers les vestiaires, échangeant quelques rares paroles. Ils étaient encore tout retournés de cette évaluation. Chacun, dans sa tête se repassait le film des événements de la journée et mettaient le doigt sur les erreurs, les inattentions qu'ils avaient commises. Ils leur semblaient qu'ils étaient bien peu de chose face à ces légendes qu'étaient les membres du SGC. Arriveraient-ils un jour à leurs chevilles ? En étaient-ils seulement capable?

3 morts. Leur mission s'était soldée par 3 morts. Et dire qu'ils pensaient avoir fait du beau travail. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir été si naïfs ? Ils ne se rendaient pas compte de ce que cela représentait. Pour eux ce n'était qu'un exercice, comme d'autre font des maths ou du français, eux jouaient non pas avec des chiffres ou des lettres mais avec des vies. Ils étaient des gamins au fond, des enfants qui rêvait d'entrer dans la cour des grands, qui voulaient laisser leur trace sur ce monde.

Jennifer avançait, sans un regard pour ses compagnons. Plongées dans ses pensées, elle atteignit sans s'en rendre compte sa chambre, qui lui avait été attribuée pour la durée du stage. Etant la seule fille du groupe, elle avait le privilège de jouir d'une chambre privée. Elle n'entendit que vaguement les « bonne nuit » fatigués de ses amis. Elle s'enferma mécaniquement et s'assit sur le lit, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Elle ne pensait plus à rien. Les minutes défilaient sans qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit. Puis, se décidant à quitter cette torpeur apaisante, elle se résolut à aller prendre une douche grandement nécessaire.

Elle défit ses vêtements et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Elle ferma les yeux et se contenta de profiter de la chaleur rassurante de l'eau qui ruisselait sur sa peau. Elle aurait pu s'endormir la, tout de suite. Tous les tracas de la journée s'effaçaient comme un mauvais rêve au réveil. Elle n'avait plus envie de se battre avec sa conscience, de se demander ce qu'était le bien et le mal, la vie et la mort étaient trop compliqués à décrypter, elle voulait juste laisser tout ça sur le bord de la route et continuer a marcher.

Alors que son esprit partait à la dérive et qu'elle commençait doucement à chanceler sous la douche, son téléphone sonna, la faisant brutalement sursauter et manquant de peu de la faire tomber. De nouveau tous les sens en éveil, elle saisit à la volée une serviette et sauta de la douche. Elle qui était si bien, si relaxée quelques seconde plus tôt ! Décidemment cette journée était surement une des pires de sa vie. Elle glissa sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, se rattrapa de justesse à l'évier en grommelant.

Elle atteignit, non sans mal, son téléphone qui persistait à sonner de façon agaçante.

_Allo ! grogna-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

_Hailey ? Excusez-moi, je vous dérange ?

La concernée ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Samantha Carter. Elle avait décidé de la pousser à bout aujourd'hui. Elle se retint de lui hurler que oui effectivement elle la dérangeait. Elle la dérangeait depuis plus d'une semaine, lui introduisant des sentiments nouveaux, la faisant douter de ses convictions les plus ancrées, la faisant hésiter sur ses actes, sur sa manière de réfléchir, sur sa propre morale !

_Non pas du tout major, souffla-t-elle en essayant au mieux de maitriser son acrimonie.

_Bien ! C'était juste pour vous fixer rendez-vous demain matin à 5h devant l'entrepôt utilisé aujourd'hui lors de votre exercice, fredonna la voix guillerette de Sam.

Jennifer soupira en regardant l'horloge sur le mur. Il était déjà 23h, cela ne lui laissait que six maigres heures de sommeil.

_Je pensais que nous avions rendez-vous demain à midi pour les résultats du stage, répliqua-t-elle en ne prenant plus la peine de cacher son exaspération.

_Mais je ne veux voir que vous Hailey, dit-elle d'un ton curieusement sérieux.

Le cadet garda le silence un instant, se demandant ce que lui réservait encore la militaire.

_Ecoutez Major Carter je…

_C'est un ordre Hailey ! A demain, l'interrompit la voix redevenue enjouée, mettant fin à la conversation.

Hailey resta un moment interdite, le téléphone toujours collé à son oreille. Le « bip-bip » résonna dans sa tête, comme une mélodie entêtante. Elle ravala sa fierté en replaçant avec amertume le combiné du téléphone à sa place.

Elle la détestait !

XxXxXxX

Alors que les étoiles s'éteignaient peu à peu dans le ciel, laissant place au soleil qui ne tarderait pas à illuminer le paysage d'une douce lumière, Samantha Carter écoutait les oiseaux qui commençaient leur opéra. Il était tôt. Elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures et elle se sentait prête pour sauver une nouvelle fois le monde. La quantième fois déja? Ayant perdu le compte, elle nota qu'elle devrait demander à Teal'c.

Le bleu du ciel s'éclaircissait de minutes en minutes, signe avant-coureur que l'aube était proche. Elle adorait les lever de soleil, bien plus que les coucher. L'aube signifiait un jour nouveau, une histoire à écrire, un destin à tracer. Tant de chose se passait lors d'une journée, des destinées se croisaient, des rencontres se déroulaient pour le pire ou le meilleur, des décisions étaient prises,… Cette journée ne ferait pas exception, certains resteraient chez eux profitant de leur famille, d'autres iraient travailler, des couples se formeraient, d'autres voleront en éclat, des enfants verront le jour, des vieillards leur laisseront la place, bonheur ou malheur seront le lot de tous. Et d'autre sauverait le monde, peut-être pas celui que tout le monde côtoie, mais bien le leur, ils donneraient un sens à leur vie.

Oui, l'aube signifiait une chance à saisir.

_Vous êtes bien matinale ! l'interrompit une voix dans son dos.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle ne retourna pas. Elle n'en avait pas besoin pour découvrir qui était son interlocuteur. Il avait, comme à son habitude, choisi son moment pour apparaitre : les premiers rayons de soleil se libéraient de l'horizon, jetant une lumière tamisée sur le paysage. Il vint s'assoir à ses côté et se perdit lui aussi a la contemplation d'un jour nouveau.

_Je ne suis pas la seule à être matinale apparemment, dit-elle en tournant le visage vers son supérieur.

Il lui lança un regard amusé.

_Mais moi j'ai une excuse, se justifia-t-il avec véhémence.

_Ah oui ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Venant de Jack O'Neill, elle s'attendait au pire.

_Je suis pourchassé. Par l'infâme Daniel assoiffé d'argent ! s'exclama-t-il du ton le plus naturel au monde.

Passé la première réaction de surprise, elle ne put retenir son éclat de rire. Un sourire amusé flotta sur les lèvres de Jack, il adorait l'entendre rire, c'était probablement le plus beau son au monde. Et ici, l'image de la jeune femme baignée de soleil lui apparaissait comme sortie d'un rêve. Conscient de glisser vers un sentier non balisé, il se reprit rapidement.

_D'ailleurs, c'est de votre faute ! l'accusa-t-il d'un air faussement rancunier.

Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de dissimuler sa curiosité. Que lui préparait-il cette fois ?

_Hé! Si vous n'aviez pas donné l'ordre de laisser filer Hailey, je l'aurais remporté ce fichu pari !

_Donc c'était bien un pari. Vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire comme neutraliser des jeunes blanc-bec inexpérimentés par exemple? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plein de sarcasme.

Elle le laissa cogiter encore un peu. Il cherchait visiblement quoi répondre, chose rare pour Jack qui avait une répartie des plus enviables.

_Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat, finit-il par riposter en une vaine tentative de conserver sa dignité.

Elle sourit simplement, lui laissant la main pour cette fois. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers l'horizon. Il profita de sa perte d'attention pour observer avec tendresse les traits de son visage. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle en était consciente. Elle l'avait toujours été d'ailleurs.

_Elle a de la chance, dit soudain Jack en brisant le silence.

_Qui ça ? demanda-t-elle, en sachant parfaitement de qui il était question.

_Hailey.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle ne voulait pas particulièrement aborder le sujet avec lui. Mais son supérieur attendait visiblement une réponse. Et elle savait qu'il était beaucoup plus têtu qu'elle. S'il voulait quelque chose, il l'aurait inévitablement. Elle se résigna donc et tourna son regard azur vers lui avec agacement.

_Elle réussirais tout aussi bien sans moi, dit-elle pas plus haut qu'un murmure.

_C'est faux Major, et vous le savez très bien. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, Jennifer Hailey ne ferait même plus partie de l'US Air Force.

_Probablement mais je veux dire que c'est une brillante scientifique et un bon soldat. Elle a en elle la force nécessaire pour atteindre ses objectifs. Sa détermination est sans faille…

_C'est un fait, concéda-t-il.

Nouveau silence.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi son sort me tient tant à cœur… souffla-t-elle.

Le sourire de Jack se fit plus doux. La naïveté de son amie l'amusait. Elle était peut-être capable de lui nommer les 15 ème premières décimale de Pi, mais lui savait décrypter le comportement des gens. Chose que, de toute évidence, Sam n'arrivait pas à réaliser avec Hailey. Plus on est proche du problème, moins on en voit la solution, c'est bien connu.

_Vous êtes pareils Carter, répondit-il en cherchant son regard.

Elle leva un visage étonné vers lui. Elle fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

_Pareil ? Comment ça pareil ? s'étonna-t-elle.

_Enfin Carter ! C'est vous tout craché ! s'exclama-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même. Vous avez la même soif de justice et d'aventure. Ce même combat pour la liberté, contre la discrimination, contre l'aveuglement. Vous êtes sûre de vous, ne déviant jamais de vos principes, n'écoutant que votre cœur tout en ne vous laissant pas aveugler par vos sentiments. Votre confiance en vos capacités, persuadées d'être capable de changer le monde…

Les paroles de Jack résonnaient dans sa tête comme une voix sortie d'un rêve, que l'on aurait enfoui dans notre mémoire, que l'on aurait oublié pour ne pas y faire face.

_Cette franchise qui brille dans vos yeux, cette passion qui vous consume. Tout ça, et bien plus encore vous sont communs, conclut-il avec douceur.

Sam digéra difficilement le discours de son supérieur. Elle n'avait pas vu les choses comme ça, jamais elle ne s'était demander pourquoi avoir choisi de venir en aide à Jennifer Hailey et pas une autre. C'était juste une évidence, inutile à remettre en question. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose qui l'avait poussé à aider cette jeune fille, une chose plus personnelle, plus égoïste.

_Je n'aurais jamais agis comme elle l'a fait hier, riposta-t-elle pas encore convaincue.

_J'avais oublié la même mauvaise foi, ironisa-t-il ce qui lui valut un regard noir. Elle est jeune Carter ! Toute juste sortie de la crise d'adolescence…

Il se tu, réfléchissant à ses paroles.

_En y réfléchissant bien…pas encore sortie de la crise d'adolescence mais bref, je m'égare ! Vous n'avez jamais fait d'erreur de jugement ?

Bien sûr que si. Depuis qu'elle était entrée au SGC, elle n'avait fait que ça. Des erreurs. Mais ces erreurs étaient mises à l'échelle mondiale. Après tout c'était quand même à cause d'eux que la terre était en perpétuel danger. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans une situation plus que périlleuse ? Combien de fois Jack avait-il risqué sa vie pour protéger ses hommes ? Pour la protéger ? Elle revoyait tous les épisodes de sa vie ou elle s'était cru mourir, ou son supérieur avait été sur le point de succomber. Il y en avait trop, beaucoup trop. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses souvenirs :

_Elle n'a eu que quelque secondes pour réfléchir, elle a eu peur. Et vous savez de quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il avec dureté.

Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Elle lisait en Jennifer comme dans un livre ouvert.

_De vous décevoir Carter.

Elle baissa les yeux. Il avait raison. C'était également sa faute si la jeune fille avait réagi ainsi. Une nouvelle erreur de sa part. Peut-être lui mettait-elle trop de pression, elle en attendait trop d'elle. Elle était une des plus jeunes, elle avait tout le temps devant elle pour rentrer au SGC, rien ne pressait.

Voyant qu'elle se tourmentait, Jack reprit la parole :

_Hey ! Vous n'allez pas culpabilisez quand même ? Vous êtes peut-être la personne la plus intelligente de ce monde et vous ne comprenez même pas une gamine de 20 ans ? Ce n'est pas votre faute si elle a fait ce choix la Carter, vous ne l'avez pas influencée.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Il lui disait que c'était en partie sa faute et l'instant d'après le contraire ? Elle n'avait définitivement pas assez de recul sur cette affaire.

_Je…

Elle ne sut quoi dire.

_Ecoutez-moi, vous êtes son modèle Carter, un exemple à suivre, sa référence de la réussite. Voilà pourquoi elle ne veut absolument pas vous décevoir, car vous décevoir signifie agir à l' opposé de vous, faire le mauvais choix en gros ! Ce qui est correct dans notre situation : On n'abandonne personne au SGC. Voilà pourquoi c'est vous et vous seule qui devez lui apprendre cette leçon de vie, conclut-il avec assurance.

Elle en resta médusée. Elle ne reconnaissait pas Jack dans ces paroles. Lui qui, d'habitude évitait tout effusion de sentiments, de discussions interminables sur la morale, il se muait en philosophe ? On aura tout vu. Et pourtant, il avait raison. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait invité Hailey ici, ce matin. Et le point de vue de son supérieur la conforta dans ses sentiments. En y réfléchissant bien, elle se revoyait plus jeune dans les paroles et les réactions de la jeune fille. C'est vrai, elle avait eu le même comportement rebelle, le même désir de faire quelque chose pour changer le monde.

Elle comprenait son père à présent ! Comme il en avait bavé…

_Je ne vous connaissait pas philosophe, dit-elle en retrouvant le sourire.

Il se leva soudainement, comme pris en flagrant délit.

_Ah je vous en prie ! Pas d'insulte ! s'emporta-t-il avec humour.

Elle rit sous le regard tendre de son supérieur. Elle plongea ensuite ses yeux bleus dans les siens. La lueur brillante qu'il y lisait le déstabilisa un instant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir le sentiment qui l'habitait en cet instant, il ne le savait que trop. Aussi, décidant -non sans une certaine morosité- qu'ils étaient déja bien trop loin de la limite autorisée, il reporta son attention sur sa montre : il était 5h. L'heure d'aller faire un peu d'exercice.

_Bien, je vais vous laissez à présent. L'archéologue maléfique va probablement se remettre en chasse. Vous n'auriez pas 50 dollars par hasard ? argua-t-il.

Elle fit non de la tête, l'air désolée.

_Non parce que c'est quand même votre faute alors…

Si un regard aurait pu tuer, Jack O'Neill serait mort à cet instant. Il dissimula comme il put son amusement avant de faire volteface et de s'éloigner. Sam l'observa, elle ne voyait que son dos, baigné de lumière dorée, mais elle voyait parfaitement le sourire distrait collé à ses lèvres.

Décidemment, Jack O'Neill la surprendrait toujours.

* * *

_Les reviews font toujours plaisir! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Voila le dernier chapitre! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

4h50. Jennifer patientait non loin du lieu où le major Carter l'attendait. Elle avait vu le colonel O'Neill la rejoindre et les observait. Tous les militaires étaient-ils fou ou ces deux-là aimaient-ils juste se lever à des heures impensables ? Elle étouffa un bâillement et se reconcentra sur leur conversation en essayant de deviner de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Elle était curieuse. Elle l'avait toujours été et elle ne le cachait pas. Elle reconnaissait que cela lui avait causé pas mal de problèmes, et non des moindres.

Mais après tout, c'était la curiosité qui a fait avancer la science et le monde en général, le désir de résoudre des mystères, de découvrir le pourquoi des choses. Il n'y avait rien qui irritait plus Hailey que les gens qui se contentaient de vivre simplement sans se poser de questions sur ce qui les entourent, qui se laissent bercer par l'existence, reléguant les questions existentielles au second plan. Tout comme ceux, qui, dans un souci de facilité répondait à ces questions par « Dieu ». Attention, elle n'avait rien contre la religion, quoique, c'était un sujet qui l'horripilait, mais c'était surtout ceux qui s'en servaient pour se cacher derrière, pour ne pas avoir à avouer leur ignorance sur le monde, sur la vie et qui n'admettait pas les questions sans réponses. Elle, par contre, adorait ce genre de réflexion ! Se pencher sur tous ces mystères, tenter de résoudre ces équations impossibles, voilà ce qui lui plaisait vraiment.

Oui, elle considérait sa curiosité comme une force.

Mais elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit le colonel O'Neill se lever. Il se retourna et s'approcha d'elle, avec son petit sourire taquin collé aux lèvres. Elle le connaissait assez bien maintenant pour savoir qu'O'Neill qui rit, cadet qui en pâtît.

_Vous ne vous êtes pas assez fatiguée hier que vous êtes déjà debout ? s'amusa-t-il.

_Et vous, c'est la décharge d'hier qui vous tient toujours éveillé ? répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Elle lui gratifia un sourire angélique tandis qu'il passait en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Aaaah la chance du débutant!

Elle secoua la tête dans un mélange d'exaspération et d'amusement. Quelle mauvaise foi !

Elle transporta de nouveau son attention sur sa montre.

4h59.

Hors de question qu'elle se pointe avant l'heure. Elle n'était pas de ces petits moutons qui obéissent à tous les ordres et encore moins de ces hypocrites qui sont prêt à tout pour s'attirer les grâces des supérieurs, quitte à délaisser leur propre nature. Non, elle n'était pas comme tous ces stupides cadets cherchant par n'importe quel moyen à rentrer dans l'armée. Graisser la patte des supérieurs, voilà quelque chose qui la révoltait au plus haut point ! Elle, entrerait au SGC grâce à ses propres capacités.

5h01.

C'était le moment parfait ! Juste assez tôt pour ne pas lui reprocher son retard, juste assez tard pour lui faire comprendre que cette minute de trop était calculée, une sorte de petite rébellion, un moyen pour elle de clamer qu'elle était encore libre de ses actes et que rien ne la retiendrait jamais.

Bien sur, si c'avait été un vulgaire militaire, il n'aurait probablement pas relevé cette petite minute insignifiante. Mais c'était Sam en face d'elle et celle-ci la connaissait trop bien, elle ne manquerait pas de comprendre son message, elle en était convaincue.

Un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres, elle s'avança vers le major Carter.

XxXxXxX

Sam entendit plus qu'elle ne vit le cadet approcher, elle regarda sa montre et ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Elle se retourna pour faire face à la jeune fille qui était en position de salut militaire :

_Major Carter.

L'astrophysicienne eut un petit sourire indulgent.

_Oubliez ça Hailey, je vous vois ici en tant que civil, dit-elle doucement.

Jennifer se détendit un peu, sans pour autant quitter son attitude professionnelle. Les deux femmes se jugèrent du regard un moment en silence.

_Et sinon, auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'informer du pourquoi je suis ici à cinq heure du matin ? siffla la jeune cadette sans se départir de son habituelle insoumission.

_Prenez tout de même garde à ne pas franchir la limite Hailey, la menaça durement Sam.

_Excusez-moi madame… grommela-t-elle en retour.

_Pour répondre à votre question, je voulais juste discuter un peu, reprit la militaire plus gentiment.

_A cinq heures du matin ? émis Jennifer avec réticence.

_Vous aviez peut-être quelque chose à faire ?

_Non, bien sûr que non… Mais tout de même…

_Eh bien, au lieu de perdre votre temps, je vous apprends à l'exploiter.

La jeune femme pensa qu'elle aurait préféré l'exploiter à dormir mais s'abstint d'en faire la remarque.

_Venez avec moi, marchons un peu, dit Sam en se levant gracieusement.

Elle fit quelque pas vers le bois et, remarquant que Jennifer n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce elle se retourna.

_Hailey, vous avez donc si peur de moi ? demanda-t-elle légèrement agacée.

Elle haussa les épaules et rejoignit son supérieur.

Elles commencèrent donc à marcher à travers le bois ou la lumière commençait seulement à filtrer à travers les arbres. Le silence n'était brisé que par le piaillement des oiseaux.

_Quel âge avez-vous ? demanda soudainement l'astrophysicienne.

_23 ans madame, pourquoi ?

_Vous êtes jeune.

Jennifer acquiesça avec désinvolture, se demandant ou elle voulait en venir.

_Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous avez encore tout le temps devant vous pour entrer dans l'armée, répondit Sam en répondant à sa question silencieuse.

_Vous êtes en train de m'annoncer que j'ai raté le stage ? déglutit la jeune fille effrayée.

_Non ! Bien sûr que non Hailey, s'esclaffa-t-elle, je ne veux juste pas que vous sacrifiez votre jeunesse pour votre carrière. Il y a une vie après le travail vous savez, reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

Le cadet garda le silence, ruminant ces paroles. Après quelques longues minutes de silence Sam murmura :

_C'est dur de rentrer chez soi, le soir et de n'être attendue par personne. De voir que vous risquez votre vie et que cela ne compte pour personne.

Hailey leva des yeux étonnés sur son supérieur. Celle-ci arborait un petit sourire triste et amer.

_Mais… vous sauvez le monde ! répliqua Jennifer, incrédule.

_Qui s'en soucie?

_Mais, tout le monde ! Enfin, ce que vous faites est incroyable, personne d'autre ne pourrait le faire. Sans vous nous serions déjà tous morts, murmura-t-elle.

Sam lui sourit gentiment.

_Vous avez raison, nous nous devons de protéger la Terre, mais ce que je veux vous faire comprendre c'est qu'il n'y a pas que votre égo en jeu, sauvez le monde rend fier mais lorsqu'on voit tout ce qu'il y a derrière, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.

Hailey fronça les sourcils, pas certaine de comprendre.

_Il faut savoir faire la part des choses, prendre du recul. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé si ce que nous faisions était moralement bien ? demanda l'astrophysicienne.

_Nous protégeons notre planète, qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela ? rétorqua le cadet de plus en plus déboussolée.

Sam eut un petit rictus amusé.

_J'ai détruit un soleil Hailey ! Des peuples ont étés massacrés parce que nous nous sommes mêlés de leurs affaires, des planètes ont disparu, des vies ont étés saccagées. La liste est encore longue. Nous sommes égoïste Hailey, comme tout le monde, nous nous protégeons au détriment des autres, fit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

Jennifer ne sut quoi répliquer. Elle n'avait pas réfléchis de cette manière, jamais elle ne s'était souciée du sort des autres peuples de la galaxie. S'occuper de la Terre occupait déjà bien assez ses pensées... Cependant, en se remettant effectivement en question, il lui apparaissait que ce qu'ils faisaient ici, au SGC, était profitable à la terre mais peut-être pas pour les autres planètes. Au fond, avaient-ils le droit d'empiéter sur le monde des autres au risque de leur apporter le malheur ? Pourquoi partaient-ils en explorations ? La première réponse qui lui vint en tête était bien sûr, pour la science, pour le progrès. Mais était-ce bien éthique ?

_Pourquoi me racontez-vous tout ça major ? questionna-t-elle doucement.

Sam l'observa, comme si elle s'interrogeait pour savoir si elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire. Jamais elle ne l'avait regardée avec tant de gravité.

_Pour vous apprendre l'humilité. Nous ne sommes pas des Dieux Hailey, les Dieux n'existent pas. Nous sommes des hommes qui commettons des erreurs, des êtres éphémères qui essayons de faire perdurer notre espèce en nous battant. Mais ce que je veux vous faire comprendre, c'est que nous ne sommes pas non plus des animaux qui réagissent instinctivement, qui cèdent à leur nature. Nous faisons partie du règne animal bien sur, comme tout êtres vivants mais ce qui nous rend différent c'est notre capacité à penser, à faire des choix. Prendre des décisions et les assumer, voilà ce qui fait de nous des hommes, dit-elle avec sérieux, et ces choix peuvent prendre plusieurs directions…

_Le bien ou le mal… l'interrompit soudainement Jennifer, visiblement fascinée par le sujet.

Sam s'était attendu à cette réponse.

_Au fond, qu'est-ce que le bien et le mal, la justice et l'injustice, le paradi et l'enfer? Êtes-vous capable de me donner une définition ?

_Je... c'est… enfin, tout le monde sait quand ce qu'il fait est bien ou mal… émis-t-elle avec hésitation.

Sam sourit en entendant le ton peu sur du cadet.

_La peine de mort ? demanda-t-elle.

_Mal ! répliqua aussitôt Jennifer avec assurance.

L'astrophysicienne eut un petit rire bref.

_Bonne réponse ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant un doigt la jeune fille. Ou plutôt, la meilleure réponse à donner en public et en société. Si vous êtes aussi sure que tout est soit noir soit blanc, comment expliquez-vous que la peine de mort ait été instaurée et, pire, qu'elle soit toujours en vigueur dans certains états ? fit-elle avec un certain amusement.

Jennifer inspira longuement, réfléchissant à la question. Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait sortir de réponse satisfaisante, Sam continua :

_Parce que la peine de mort a des avantages Hailey ! Elle plait sur certains points ! expliqua-t-elle sous l'air étonné du cadet.

_Exécuter des gens… plait ?

_Mais bien sûr ! Cela répond a plusieurs problèmes, la surpopulation dans les prisons par exemple, la peur de la récidive, … Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est parfois plus humain de tuer les prisonnier que de les garder en vie, pour qu'ils passent le restant de leurs jours enfermé dans quatre mètre carré, à regarder les murs en se demandant dans combien de minute, d'heure, de jour, de mois, d'année ils pourront enfin partir ? Est-ce une vie ? l'interpella-t-elle.

_Je… ne sais pas, avoua la jeune fille en pleine remise en question.

Sam lui sourit tendrement, comme une mère sourit à sa fille en lui expliquant les secrets bien gardés de la vie.

_Le bien et le mal ne sont que des concepts propres à chacun. Ils dépendent de notre manière d'envisager les choses. C'est notre morale qui nous dicte quoi faire et elle nous est unique.

Elles marchèrent ensuite un moment en silence. Hailey n'avait pas fait attention au chemin qu'elles empruntaient aussi, elle fut plus que surprise en constatant le lieu où elles étaient arrivées.

Une clairière s'étendait devant elle, baignée par la lumière du soleil matinal. C'était le cimetière de la base. Des croix blanches sortaient de terre sur des centaines de mètre. C'étaient de simple sépultures, avec le nom et le grade du décédé et pourtant elles rendirent Hailey humble, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant. Ces tombes représentaient tant de souvenirs, de démonstration de courage et de bravoure. Tous ces hommes et ces femmes qui avaient sacrifiés leurs vies au service de la population. Et jamais elle n'avait prit le temps de venir voir cet endroit… pourtant peut-être le plus important.

Elle s'arrêta sur place et baissa les yeux au sol. Sam qui était quelques mètres en avant se retourna et darda sur la jeune fille un regard doux.

_Ne baissez pas la tête Hailey.

Celle-ci releva un peu les yeux, croisant ainsi l'intense regard azur de son supérieur.

_J'ai compris pourquoi vous m'avez emmené ici, dit-elle simplement.

_Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, sourit Sam.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête pour l'inciter à la rejoindre et Jennifer combla la distance qui les séparait en quelques enjambées. Elles marchèrent en silence entre les croix et arrivèrent au centre du cimetière ou s'élevait un énorme monument ou étaient inscrit le nom de tous les soldats morts et disparu au combat. La liste était longue et Jennifer ne sut pas lire toutes les gravures. De timides bouquets reposaient au pied du socle, baignant dans le soleil matinal.

Hailey détourna les yeux du monument pour les poser sur le visage de Sam. Elle regardait toujours les noms. Sentant que la jeune fille l'observait, elle se mit face à elle et attendit.

Jennifer sembla hésiter, trépignant maladroitement d'un pied à l'autre. Elle replaça sa mèche blonde derrière l'oreille et souffla.

_Je sais que je n'ai pas fait le bon choix hier… Je l'ai toujours su mais je… j'ai paniqué, je ne savais pas quoi faire ! déglutit-elle avec appréhension.

Sam posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du cadet qui releva les yeux, étonnée.

_On fait tous des erreurs Hailey, et heureusement, car sans erreur, pas d'avancement ! Même la morale s'apprend, la rassura-t-elle. Cependant, comme je vous l'ai expliqué personne ne peut dire que ce que vous avez fait est bien ou mal. Mais moralement et humainement parlant, il y avait mieux à faire. On abandonne personne au SGC, règle d'or. Moi et le reste de SG-1, serions mort des dizaine de fois si la base nous avait laissé tomber dans certaines situations. On a tous besoin d'aide un jour ou l'autre, ce n'est pas une honte, sachez-le.

La jeune fille acquiesça lentement.

_N'empêche… et si cet appareil aurait vraiment pu sauver des milliers de vies, un sacrifice est un petit prix à payer, vous ne croyez pas ? Enfin, je veux dire si on devait tuer une personne pour anéantir le cancer, n'aurait-on pas le devoir de le faire ? émis-t-elle.

_La fin ne justifie pas les moyens Hailey ! Jamais ! Ce n'est pas tant le résultat qui importe mais plutôt le chemin que l'on emprunte pour y arriver, commença-t-elle sérieusement, et puis qui déciderait quelle personne doit mourir ? Qui aurait l'orgueil de désigner une victime qui payerait pour toute les autres ? Vous ? Le président ? Qui aurait ça sur la conscience ?

_Je ne sais pas…

_Et qui prendrait-on ? continua Sam.

_Un sans-abris ou quelqu'un dont la vie compte peu… répondit Jennifer.

_Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites Hailey ? Comment pouvez-vous jugez la valeur de l'existence de quelqu'un ? Quels critères prenez-vous en compte ? Vous ne pouvez pas dire que telle ou telle vie est meilleure qu'une autre ! Certains SDF sont parfaitement heureux, au contraire de certains millionnaires. Chaque vie compte Hailey, et personne n'a le droit de juger l'existence d'autrui.

Jennifer resta un moment interdite, digérant les paroles pleines de sagesse du major. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle trouvait de failles dans son raisonnement et plus elle se sentait idiote.

_Je comprends… Je voulais juste faire comme le colonel O'Neill, vous savez lors de cette mission sur P5X-478 je crois, ou il a risqué sa vie pour nous sauver. Moi aussi je voulais aider le plus de monde possible… dit-elle d'un ton rauque.

_Hailey, commença-t-elle d'un ton doux, ce n'est pas du tout pareil, le colonel O'Neill a risqué sa propre vie, c'était sa décision a lui. Un sacrifice est toujours quelque chose de volontaire. Vous n'avez pas demandé à Wallace s'il était d'accord, vous avez eu sa vie entre vos mains et c'est vous seule qui avez décidé de son sort. Ce n'est pas un sacrifice, c'est un meurtre Hailey.

Jennifer tiqua légèrement à l'évocation du mot tant redouté. Elle avait essayé par tous les moyens d'éviter de se rendre à cette conclusion, elle avait tenté de se justifier, rejetant la faute sur les autres, fuyant la triste réalité qu'était la sienne. Un mot lui venait à l'esprit : lâche.

Matthew ne l'aurait pas laissée, lui.

Durant toute sa formation, jamais elle n'avait été sur le point de craquer. Pourtant, aujourd'hui elle sentait toutes ses défenses s'effondrer, les murs qu'elles avaient précautionneusement érigés autours d'elle tombaient en ruine, comme un vulgaire château de carte balayé par le vent.

Mise à nu par Samantha Carter. De tous, c'était la seule personne capable de voir au-delà de l'image de petite brute que Jennifer donnait d'elle. La seule à avoir les mots qui, telles des flèches passant au travers d'une armure, la touchait. La seule qui sache lui faire accepter de nouveaux raisonnements. La seule qui la comprenait.

Les larmes menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux lorsqu'elle leva un visage ravagé par la culpabilité vers Sam.

_Je suis… je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle.

Sam sourit de compassions, s'en voulant de faire subir cela a son cadet favori. Jamais elle n'avait vu Hailey dans cet état de fragilité, elle avait l'air tellement vulnérable à cet instant, si loin de l'image de la parfaite militaire qu'elle arborait en permanence. Enfin elle voyait le vrai visage de Jennifer Hailey.

En riant doucement, elle passa une main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille et l'attira vers elle dans une étreinte amicale.

D'abord surprise, Hailey prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Elle en vint à la conclusion qu'au point où elle en était, tenter de préserver le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait était, si pas stupide, inutile. Aussi, elle se laissa aller et répondit a l'étreinte réconfortante de son supérieur en sanglotant. Et dire qu'il fut un temps où elle détestait cette femme ! Aujourd'hui, elle ne voyait pas son avenir sans elle.

_Hey ! Personne n'est mort Jennifer ! Wallace va bien, tout comme Eastwood, Dawson, et le colonel O'Neill ! C'est plutôt son ego qui a été mis à mal… chuchota Sam a l'oreille du cadet qui gloussa.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent au bout d'un moment. Hailey fut un peu mal à l'aise et détournait le regard. Gênée par son propre comportement, elle replaça une mèche blonde dans un geste mécanique.

_Pardon… renifla-t-elle de manière misérable.

Sam se contenta de rire. Elle prit ensuite la tête de Jennifer entre ses mains et lui fit relever doucement la tête.

_Vous êtes une brillante scientifique, et une militaire tout aussi exceptionnelle. Depuis que je vous ai fait entrer au SGC, vous ne m'avez jamais déçue, je suis fière de vous Jennifer. Ne l'oubliez jamais, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Un sourire fier se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille qui acquiesça doucement.

Sam se redressa et reprit une distance respectable. Leurs deux regards s'accrochèrent un moment, tout avait été dit. Les lueurs brillantent dans leurs yeux exprimaient le respect, la fierté, la confiance et l'amitié, une amitié a tout épreuve, une de celle qui jamais ne s'effrite. Sam rompit ensuite le contact et se tourna vers le soleil qui ne cessait de monter dans le ciel, illuminant un peu plus le cimetière, diminuant par la même occasion les ombres, pour faire reculer l'obscurité.

Jennifer fit face elle aussi a l'astre doré et laissa ses rayons réchauffer sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa vagabonder ses pensées. Curieusement, elle se sentait bien. Comme vidée d'un poids, libérée de ces chaines qui l'emprisonnaient. Elle était en paix avec elle-même et regardait l'avenir, confiante.

Cette matinée resterait gravée dans son esprit à jamais.

Comme la course du soleil que rien n'arrête, Jennifer Hailey pouvait à présent tracer sa propre route sans craindre que le soir vienne éteindre sa lumière car si ce jour arrivait, elle savait qu'elle aurait toujours quelqu'un pour raviver sa flamme de vaincre, quelqu'un qui la ramènerait dans le chemin éclairé, quelqu'un qui aurait toujours foi en elle.

Samantha Carter posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, comme pour sceller cette promesse silencieuse.

_**FIN ( ou plutôt.. début )**_

* * *

_Verdict? :) on voit pas souvent une histoire Sam/Jennifer alors je vous pose la question : est-ce que vous aimez? _

_A Bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure! _


End file.
